Des folles histoires d'été
by MelodyRyo
Summary: C'est pendant l'été que notre sucrette vivra des histoires farfelues (oui ça se dit encore) qui développerons des sentiments à l'égard de cet homme.


Cela fait trois mois que je suis arrivée à Sweet Amoris et je dois dire que j'y suis bien, comparé à mon lycée à Paris. Ici je suis amie avec tout le monde ou presque. Vous devinerez qui. J'ai nommée Ambre, la barbie écervelé, Li, le pot de peinture et Charlotte, la stratège. Ensuite il y a Castiel mais là aussi vous vous en doutiez n'est ce pas? Planche à pain, Gamine et j'en passe. Melodie qui crois que je ne vis que pour Nathaniel. J'avoue il est terriblement sexy, comme tout les mecs ici. Dommage que Alexis soit gay, il est plutôt pas mal lui non plus.

Bref, on va pas s'éterniser sur ça. Aujourd'hui nous sommes un des plus beau jours de l'année avec Noël et mon anniversaire. Tout le monde en rêve depuis le début de l'année, c'est bien évidemment le dernier jour de cour avant les vacances d'été. YATAAAA! ...Pardon, je me suis emportée. M'enfin retournons à cette sublime journée qui fut quartier libre dans la cour. Nathaniel n'avait pas de paperasse, Castiel à daigné rester pour nous faire plaisir et Rosa n'a pas foncée rejoindre Leight avec l'excuse de vouloir profiter de moi le plus longtemps possible.

 **Rosalia** -Et on fait quoi pendant les vacances? Enferia je veux te voir tout les jours sans en rater un seul c'est bien clair.

 **Moi** -Euh... je demande une autorisation d'au moins un jour par semaine de liberté non accompagner à rester chez moi ou faire autre chose.

 **Rosalia** -Adjugé. Un jour de congé par semaine mais pas un de plus. Et vous les amis vous faites quoi?

 **Quentin -** Du sport intensif!

 **Violette -** Dessiner des paysages et essayer de m'améliorer encore un peu.

 **Alexis -** Du shopping!

 **Armin -** Battre mon record sur plein de jeu.

 **Nathaniel -** Me promener et profiter de mon temps libre.

 **Iris -** Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver avec le temps.

 **Kim -** Pareil mais je viendrais squater la p'tiote.

 **Moi -** Et toi Castiel tu as prévu quelque chose?

 **Castiel -** Qu'est ce que ça peu te faire Planche à pain.

 **Moi -** Rien mais ça s'appelle la gentillesse de demander pour faire participer tout le monde dans un groupe d'amis.

 **Castiel -** Amis hein? Comme si j'avais le choix d'être ou non avec vous.

 **Rosalia -** Et si nous allions tous ensemble à la plage?

Bizarrement ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'à une proposition. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à venir à la plage en moto. Oui j'ai mon permis, je ne suis pas une délinquante. Même si je me suis garée relativement loin, ils furent surpris de me voir sur un engin pareil. J'avertis directement Rosa que je ne comptai pas me baigner et que de toute façon je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bain. Et la ce fut le drame. Elle me regarda comme une aliéné et poussa un cris d'horreur. Sans ménagement, elle m'agrippa le bras et me tira jusque dans un magasin. Elle pris un maillot dans sont sac et me le jeta dans les bras. Il me semblai quelque peu... comment dire... découvert? Oui c'est ça trop découvert. Après quelques refus de ma part elle me déshabilla et me changea de force. Mais lorsqu'elle admira son œuvre son regard se stoppa sur ma hanche. En effet, elle était recouverte par un tatouage loup tribal. ( .fr/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2F2812%2F49032812%2Fpics%2F2643338244_small_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fdessin-de-loup-tribal%2F&docid=U4dk6iYgDbId_M&tbnid=rA7LkRofU6wvLM%3A&vet=1&w=240&h=400&bih=638&biw=1366&q=loup%20tribal&ved=0ahUKEwi2m76s4KvSAhWhDMAKHUUlALIQMwg7KAowCg&iact=mrc&uact=8 )

Evidemment, vous connaissez Rosalia, elle est aller jusqu'à me traîner devant les autres pour montrer sa découverte sur moi. J'eu droit à des «Ohhhhh!» et des «Petite cachotière». (Oui cette expression existe toujours).

 **Rosa –** DEPUIS QUAND?!

 **Moi –** Deux ans à peu près...

 **Castiel –** Sainte mais pas trop, ahahaha!

 **Violette –** Il est beau, c'est toi qui l'a dessiné?

 **Moi –** Oui. Je me suis inspirée d'autre tatouage pour le créer.

 **Lysandre –** J'aime bien mais … c'est pas un peu osé ?

 **Mélodie –** C'est vrai que ce n'est pas quelque chose de décent pour une jeune fille de notre âge, n'est ce pas Nathaniel.

 **Nath –** Il est vraiment très beau, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris sauf moi qui, grâce à ce commentaire, avais une banane. Même le soleil en était aveuglé (lol ;p).

 **Mélodie –** Mais, mais Nath-

 **Nath –** Quoi? J'ai le droit de trouver ça bien, t'es pas ma mère que je sache.

Au bord des larmes, notre délégué de classe se mura dans le silence et s'enfuit en courant.

 **Moi –** Nath, je comprends que tu as tes propres choix et avis, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour parler méchamment à une amie.

 **Nath –** Pardon, je ne voulais pas.

Sur ces mots, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Le groupe fut divisé en trois, ceux qui bronze, qui nagent et qui jouent. Kentin et moi jouions ensemble, d'abord nous nous faisions des passes avec un ballons dans l'eau, mais en glissant je l'avais éclaboussé. Et il faut savoir que Kentin fonctionne souvent avec la devise œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Donc, il plongea sur moi, me souleva sur son épaule et me jeta en l'air, ce qui m'arracha un cri. Mais l'atterrissage fut plus dur que de l'eau. Et cette chose dur m'attrapa par les hanches et me souleva au dessus de sa tête. Cette chose était rouge de colère comme ses cheveux et s'appelait... Castiel. Kentin devint blanc comme la farine et recula d'un pas. Je ne pus dire qu'une chose.

 **Moi –** Oups!

 **Castiel –** PLANCHE A PAIIIIIN!

 **Moi -** Hyyyaaaaaa!

Pour se venger, Castiel me jeta aussi sur Kentin. Mon cri de peur surpris tout le monde, qui relevèrent la tête. Rosa, qui avait déjà maintes et maintes fois râler après Castiel pour qu'il arrête de m'embêter, jeta son magazine sur le sable et se précipita vers nous.

 **Rosa –** CAAAASTIEEEEEEL !

 **Moi –** Rosa, NON !

Je nageai le plus vite possible et plaquai Rosa, mais Kentin tenta de m'arrêter. Kim ne résista pas et se jeta dans la mélé. Armin décolla son nez de sa PSP et pris la main de Nathaniel pour nous rejoindre. Et voilà comment quelques passes avec un ballon fini en bataille d'eau générale. Tout le monde s'aspergeaient d'eau et se lançaient les uns sur les autres. Rosa jouait les chevaliers servants et éjectait la moindre personne qui s'approchait trop près de moi. Mais une crevette contre un taureau comme Castiel se fait vite dégager. Kim nous voyant en difficulté, vint vite pour retenir la furie rouge qui tentait de m'attraper. J'essayais de m'enfuir, mais quelque chose m'agrippa la ficelle du haut de mon maillot. Je continuai de tirer pour partir loin de ce capharnaüm, mais un bruit de tissu qui glisse me surpris et très vite ma poitrine me semblai plus libre et sensible au vent. Lentement, je regardais vers le bas et vis un cas de force majeur. Le maillot avait glissé derrière moi, complètement défait.

 **Moi –** NAAAAAA...AAN !

 **Rosa –** Enferia, qu'est ce qui se paaaaaaa... sse. OMG.

 **Castiel –** Oh, merd*. J'suis désolé Planche à pain, m'enfin plus tellement d'après ce que j'ai pus voir.

Bizarrement, l'eau devenait de plus en plus rouge. Les mains sur la poitrine je me tournai vers les autres et remarquai que tout les garçons saignaient abondamment du nez. Et c'est sur cette dernière action, que la journée se termina.


End file.
